


Задача двух тел

by jana_nox



Series: PWP про бодисвап [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Про то, что после первых свиданий люди просыпаются в чужих кроватях, Коуши еще как-то был в курсе, а вот про то, что, поцеловавшись с парнем из класса, утром можно проснуться в его теле, слышал первый раз.





	Задача двух тел

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Гале за бетинг, всем остальным за поддержку, эвериван из зе бест! ♥ Написано для хайкью-феста, все мои остальные драбблы про бодисвап вылезли как раз в процессе. PWP - это тоже не здесь.хДД

С утра твиттер Японского метеорологического агентства поделился новостью, что по статистике четверг — самый дождливый день в Японии. Коуши обычно радовался дождю, твиттеру и успехам любых, да хоть бы и метеорологических, японских наук, но именно сегодня он горячо желал, чтобы статистика не оправдалась. По четвергам у них с Даичи в расписании стояло не так много уроков и совсем не было тренировки. После долгих хождений вокруг да около, полуулыбок и взглядов исподтишка, то и дело превращавшихся в долгие стояния в коридорах, когда ты никак не можешь отвести взгляд и лицо, кажется, вот-вот лопнет от того, что невозможно выразить распирающие тебя эмоции с помощью обычных человеческих мышц, — в общем, когда им все-таки удалось донести друг до друга, что чувства есть и полыхают они взаимно, именно четверг они выбрали для первого свидания.

Коуши уже сутки как мог начать встречаться с мужчиной своей мечты, и какой-то дождь не должен был ему помешать.

План, который предложил Даичи, был незамысловат: поодиночке смотаться из школы, пока добрые друзья не заметили, а после уже встретиться в парке и погулять. Коуши оценивал нужды и стремления двух здоровых восемнадцатилетних пацанов куда более трезво и внес рациональные коррективы: предложил сначала заскочить в удонью около станции. А потом можно и в парк.

— А как же важность здорового домашнего питания молодых спортсменов, Суга? — процитировал Даичи очередную лекцию, не так давно прочитанную им завучем, который в волейболе ничего не понимал и относился к успехам спортсменов своей школы как к неожиданному, но приятному подарку ему лично, поэтому периодически посещал спортзал с ненужными лекциями и советами. От низкого баса и сопровождавшей слова Даичи улыбки у Коуши сводило внизу живота, так что он поспешил отвести взгляд от греха подальше.

— Найдем мы тебе здоровую пищу, — усмехнулся он, чувствуя, что у него горят щеки, — в здоровых таких порциях!

Коуши раньше ходил на свидания с девушками в средней школе, да и начальных классах старшей (пока он не заметил наличие взаимных чувств к Даичи), так что опыт у него был, пускай и не очень большой. К тому же он много раз бывал с одноклассниками в различных едальнях в округе. Ожидания от сегодняшнего свидания были примерно чем-то средним: просто бросать влюбленные взгляды требовалось не поверх аккуратной тарелочки с тортиком, а большой миски якисобы. 

По традиции заказав до отвращения одинаковые блюда (их мамы всегда шутили, что двоих других людей с такими одинаковыми пристрастиями в еде еще поискать, хотя на самом деле порция Коуши всегда была чуточку острее), они разместились в дальнем углу ресторанчика. Подальше от окон, думал Коуши, чтобы ненароком кого не принесло. Их всегда окружали друзья, одноклассники и члены команды, но в последнее время наедине с ним Даичи вел себя по-другому, смелее, позволяя себе реже отводить глаза, задерживаясь взглядом на губах и шее в вырезе рубашки, касаясь чужих пальцев кончиками своих.

На самом деле это свидание не должно было решать что-то жизненно важное в их отношениях, они всегда довольно неплохо понимали друг друга и без слов, чем и славились. Но отдельно обозначить новый статус все равно хотелось. Именно длительное ожидание их и подвело. Вечер шел немного через пень-колоду, скованно. Слишком долго готовились, так часто слышали тупые подколы про маму и папу команды, что незаметно для себя привыкли к мысли, что им просто суждено быть вместе. Напряжение нарастало, а единорогов и фейерверков с первого раза не выходило. 

Стоило Даичи разойтись в обсуждении той или иной темы, как он запинался и начинал бросать виноватые взгляды на Коуши. Наверное, проблема была в том, что он пытался придумать что-то новое, как-то впечатлить Коуши, но, проведя вместе столько времени, они так хорошо знали друг друга, что сделать это было не так-то просто. Тут Коуши сказать бы, что Даичи давным-давно впечатлил его, бастион пал, форт захвачен, можно приступать к разбору трофеев, но слова что-то не шли на язык.

Даичи то и дело смущенно смеялся и потирал затылок, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, а Коуши только продолжал улыбаться да мысленно костерил себя последними словами, потому что у него тоже не получались разогнать общее ощущение неловкости, царящее за столом. Зря его Асахи все время звал мастером манипуляции людьми. Вон лучшего друга тире будущего бойфренда (несмотря на слабый старт, в этом отношении Коуши все равно был настроен оптимистично) успокоить не может.

А еще Даичи продолжал смотреть так настойчиво, и Коуши просто плавился от этих взглядов и внутри у него, не прекращая, тикали часики, нетерпеливо отсчитывая минуты, когда они, наконец, смогут остаться наедине, может, нормально объясниться, а может, он надеялся, зайти куда дальше. И с этим тоже пора было что-то делать, только, пожалуй, подальше от горячей еды. И людей.

Атмосфера общей нервозности в конце концов победила и прогулка в парке из планируемого неспешного променада превратилась в марш-бросок по пересеченной местности в поисках достаточно уединенного уголка. 

— Суга! — Даичи, видать, тоже перепсиховал и с ходу готовился толкать пламенную речь. — Суга, ты же знаешь, что я, что мои чувства к тебе, что…

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Коуши поспешил взять инициативу в свои руки. Потянуть на себя Даичи за руку было делом пары секунд, не зря же он столько раз воображал себе эту сцену. В который раз поразившись, что Даичи здесь, с ним, такой большой, живой и теплый, Коуши прекратил думать и положил вторую руку ему на затылок, вновь притягивая к себе. Первый поцелуй вышел совсем не такой, как Коуши себе представлял, мозг выносило гораздо круче, наверное, как и все, происходившее с Коуши в реальной жизни. Губы у Даичи были мягкие, но очень горячие и настойчивые. И он все время улыбался, даже сквозь поцелуи, и Коуши не мог перестать улыбаться ему в ответ.

Весь оставшийся вечер в день своего первого свидания Коуши и Даичи упоенно целовались под деревом, и в этот момент все их тревоги, казалось, должны были закончиться.

***

В пятницу первая мысль, посетившая голову проснувшегося до будильника Коуши, была тоже про поцелуи, а вот вторая заставила его в ужасе проснуться, хотя валяться в своей постели он мог еще минут двадцать точно. Только в том-то и дело, что он был не в своей постели — раз, и не в своем теле — тоже раз. На втором пункте считалка конкретно сбоила, потому что про то, что люди после первых свиданий просыпаются в чужих кроватях, Коуши еще как-то был в курсе, а вот про то, что, поцеловавшись с парнем из класса, утром можно проснуться в его теле, слышал первый раз.

А это было конкретно тело Даичи, сомнений никаких, Коуши где угодно узнал бы пижаму, которая на нем была надета, он сам лично дарил ее Даичи в прошлом году на Новый год. Все еще смеялись, что это такой классический “семейный” подарок мамы папе. Да и эти руки тоже, Коуши неоднократно залипал на широкие кисти Даичи в самом начале их знакомства, а потом, набравшись храбрости, начал помогать тому тейпировать пальцы перед тренировками или если что-то болело. У него всегда были теплые и слегка мозолистые ладони, и выпускать их из рук не хотелось совершенно. Коуши считал себя единственным в мире экспертом по рукам Даичи, и сейчас на подушке перед его носом лежали именно они. 

Больше ему из-под одеяла ничего не было видно (ну, может, тот же нос, если сильно скосить глаза, но нос никак особенно не выделялся), но ощущения не подводили, и чужая комната в сочетании с чужим телом приводили к каким-то небывалым выводам. Коуши зажмурился и попытался проснуться снова, а когда ничего не изменилось, сразу же запретил себе паниковать и волноваться о событиях из области фантастики до семи утра и начал искать пути решения этой проблемы. 

Стремительный прыжок с кровати к зеркалу подтвердил, что, да, в зеркало смотрит Даичи. С заспанными вихрами на голове, в мятой пижаме с японской волейбольной сборной, которую действительно подарил ему сам Коуши, и круглыми карими глазами, широко распахнутыми в выражении, которое Коуши каждый раз видел в зеркале, когда его что-то умудрялось застать врасплох (например, Хината или домашнее задание по физике). 

Видеть на лице Даичи свои собственные эмоции и мимику было странно и страшно, поэтому Коуши снова зажмурился, потряс головой, разгоняя мысли, и быстрее перешел к следующему шагу в его импровизированном плане — схватился за твиттер. Айфон Даичи оказался залочен (что разумно с учетом некоторых личностей в команде) и требовал пароля или отпечатка пальца. Успев попаниковать с минуту о том, что не знает пароля, Коуши вовремя сообразил, что раз пальцы Даичи у него имеются, так и с отпечатком проблем не будет. Внутри телефона все приложения были аккуратно разложены и подписаны по папочкам, так что найти нужную иконку были просто. Лента твиттера аккаунта Даичи полнилась еженощным флудом о всякой фигне от знакомых школьников-волейболистов из всех префектур (которым всем вообще-то в такое время спать пора, тренировка утром), селфи профессиональных волейболистов из любимых команд Даичи, новостями FIVB, работавших в другом часовом поясе, и мемами с котиками. Подозрительных всплесков “Помогите, я проснулся в теле Асахи!” от Нишинойи или “Во сне я вырос на 40 сантиметров, @kageyama_tobio выкуси!” от Сами-угадайте-кого, вроде, не было. В вопросах неожиданного обмена телами твиттер подозрительно хранил молчание.

Как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не нажать лишнего и не увидеть что-то, чем Даичи не готов был еще делиться (никогда не знаешь), Коуши закрыл приложение и открыл телефонную книжку смартфона. Вбив по памяти собственный номер, он нажал кнопку вызова. “Все в порядке”, успокаивал себя Коуши, пока звучали длинные гудки, “если тело Даичи у тебя, значит, твое тело тоже у кого-нибудь есть, желательно тоже у Даичи, конечно, у него, где ему еще быть! Он просто тупит спросонья и с кнопками разобраться не может”. Никогда еще борьба дизайнов яблока и андроида не казалась ему столь важной.

— Алло? Суга, это ты? — Несмотря на всю моральную подготовку, собственный голос, полный страха и подозрений, застал Коуши врасплох. Перед глазами у него поплыло и ему пришлось сесть обратно на кровать, ноги не выдержали разом обрушившегося на него осознания реальности происходящего.

***

Ждать появления Даичи (Коуши? Даичи в теле Коуши?) пришлось недолго, благо их дома располагались совсем недалеко друг от друга. К этому моменту Коуши слегка подуспокоился, вспомнил, что он без пяти минут выпускник школы и вообще вице-капитан волейбольной команды, ответственный за благополучие банды сорвиголов под предводительством Танаки и Нишинойи, и снова полистал туда-сюда твиттер в поисках ответов. Японское метеорологическое общество обновило ленту сообщением о прошедшей этой ночью мощной вспышке на Солнце, равной по силе которой не было уже несколько лет.

Даичи (в теле Коуши) ввалился в свою (в комнату Даичи) комнату с дикими выпученными глазами, каких Коуши на своем лице еще не видел, и вооружённый телефоном Коуши и спортивной сумкой с формой и мячом. Кризис из жанра научной фантастики сразу потускнел на фоне того факта, что через час их обоих ждали на тренировке, и, судя по всему Даичи (выглядящий как Коуши, черт его возьми!) пропускать ее не собирался, будь он в своем теле или в чьем-то еще.

Обменявшись не блещущими интеллектом приветствиями, которым место было разве что в корейских дорамах (“Суга?” — “Даичи?” — “Но Суга?..”), и убедившись, что оба они живые и действительно теперь населяют тела друг друга (ощупывать собственное тело руками Даичи было странно, но обнимашки он все равно оценил), они установили для себя следующие нехитрые истины: никому говорить нельзя — не поверят; так близко к отборочным соревнованиям тренировку пропускать тоже нельзя — найдут и покарают; дожить до субботы — достойная задача-минимум, с выполнением которой справиться им под силу. Коуши верил в рационализацию, Даичи просто сидел рядом и не сводил с него (с себя? чеееерт) круглых глаз.

— Хорошо, что это приключилось с тобой и мной, а не с каким-нибудь Танакой, — попытался пошутить Коуши. — Целый день ходить топлесс, чтобы мне поверили, что я это он, было бы утомительно.

Даичи мгновенно переключил взгляд с его лица на его (свою) грудь. Видимо, еще не достаточно оправился, чтобы воспринимать шутки про голого Танаку, решил Коуши. Интересно было наблюдать, как краска медленно заливает светлокожее лицо Сугавары Коуши со скоростью, присущей обычно Савамуре Даичи.

По лицу было видно, что это не первый и даже не второй вариант ответа, пришедший Даичи не ум, но он справился.

— Вообще-то я полночи представлял полуголого тебя.

В груди приятно потеплело.

— А вот это правильно, — одобрительно кивнул Коуши, радуясь, что немного удалось разрядить обстановку. Все еще завороженный мимикой Даичи на собственной физиономии, он перестал так внимательно следить за своими словами. — Тем более сейчас, в нашем с тобой состоянии, это не должно быть такой проблемой.

Задумчивая пауза, наступившая после этого высказывания, несколько затянулась. Оба они неловко уставились по сторонам, встретиться глазами вдруг стало невероятно сложно. О многом надо было подумать, оценить, так сказать, внезапно открывшиеся возможности и перспективы. В конце концов, Даичи сдался первым: уронил лицо в сложенные руки и застонал. Коуши уже давно понял, что из них двоих именно ему принадлежат самые грязные мысли и изворотливые схемы, а Даичи старается видеть лучшее в людях, хоть это и регулярно ставит его в положение наивного дитя лета. В очередной раз убедившись, что Даичи — лучшая его половинка и не успел еще ни о чем таком подумать, Коуши ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и поднялся, чтобы настроить переадресацию и обменяться мобильниками. Делить тела — куда ни шло, а вот дать свободный доступ к содержимому телефона в современном мире — это крайняя степень доверия, к которой они были еще не готовы.

***

Несмотря на то, что обычно их с Даичи дразнили за то, что они похожи, роль Надежного, Как Стена Капитана Карасуно была не так-то проста. Поэтому на тренировке, думал Коуши, пока они с Даичи шли пешком до школы, его стратегия в основном должна состоять в том, чтобы встать где-нибудь в сторонке и отрабатывать, например, прием от стены. Тем более, что, став временным (он надеялся) обладателем тела Даичи, многие упражнения должны были даться ему легче или, по крайней мере, как-то по-другому. Не то, чтобы Даичи был особенно выше или крупнее, но определенная разница в телосложении между ними всегда присутствовала. Коуши частенько засматривался на бравого капитана в приседе или за растяжкой, упускать такой случай было бы крайне неразумно.

Стоило представить приседающего во время тренировки Даичи, поток мыслей привычно ушел в сторону. Даичи, вытянувшийся в подаче, Даичи, наклонившийся к полу в растяжке, бедра Даичи в обтягивающих волейбольных шортах, Даичи в мокрой от пота футболке, Даичи в душе… После вчерашнего свидания Коуши, конечно, надеялся в ближайшее время максимально близко познакомиться с телом своего нового бойфренда, но происходившая с самого утра научная фантастика открывала перед ним совсем новые возможности.

— Ты что, ключи от дома забыл? — слова Даичи вырвали Коуши из порочного круга фантазий. 

Не уследив за разговором, Коуши непонимающе посмотрел на ничего не подозревающий предмет этих самых фантазий. 

— Ты так бедра ощупываешь, будто в карманах что-то ищешь. Забыл что-то?

Коуши за всю жизнь не краснел столько, как в тот день, когда предмет его страсти застал его за тем, что он нахально лапает тело этого самого предмета за задницу без его на то предварительного согласия или даже участия. Вопрос с персональными границами между ним и Даичи, кажется, решался отлично от других пар.

Усилием воли Коуши снова вспомнил, что он вице-капитан и ему негоже, и вернул мысли в продуктивное русло. Заниматься делом и не отсвечивать — таков был гениальный план на утреннюю тренировку, да и на всю оставшуюся пятницу. Может же у Даичи сегодня быть молчаливое настроение?

— Эй, Асахи, чего нос повесил с утра пораньше! С таким подходом я тебя на Интерхай не пущу! — громогласно поприветствовал Даичи идущего им навстречу Асахи. Асахи резко поднял понуро опущенную голову и с видом оскорбленной невинности уставился на Даичи (то есть с его точки зрения на Коуши), внезапно накричавшего на него не своим голосом (и правда ведь не своим).

Над маскировкой им придется еще поработать.

***

Общий тон тренировки был задан уже перед школой, когда, наткнувшись на команду почти в полном составе, они облажались по-крупному: сходу перепутали, на какие имена надо откликаться, кто за что ответственен и вообще как ведут себя нормальные люди в нормальной жизни. Как ни странно, это-то и спасло. Сокомандники абсолютно равнодушно приняли тот факт, что папа с мамой сегодня встали не с той ноги, но на общем фоне ранней пробудки в конце учебной недели этот факт никак больше не отразился. Ну ведут себя странно люди, эка невидаль. Со всей дури долбить по мячу в семь утра им было гораздо интереснее. 

— Суга, я с тобой вообще-то договаривался по этому параграфу по истории с утра пройти, чего ты все на Даичи сваливаешь! — гундосил обиженный Асахи.

— На обиженных воду возят. Слушать надо внимательнее, а не учительнице глазки строить, — снова отбрил его настоящий Даичи, который никогда не мог похвастаться успехами по истории и обсуждаемый параграф вчера точно не повторял.

— Хохохо, Суга-сан сегодня не в духе? — влез на защиту старшего товарища Нишиноя. Заговорщически сверкнув глазами, он предположил: — Вчера общался с нашим суровым капитаном допоздна, перенимал его методы?

— Это новая воспитательная техника, — подхватил не отстающий от него Танака. — Теперь Суга-сан будет кричать на нас, а Даичи-сан успокаивать.

— Мама с папой сегодня поменялись ролями!

— А давайте сегодня кричать на вас будем мы оба, — проникновенно предложил Коуши самым низким голосом, на который он был способен.

Дискуссия сразу стихла.

Как и планировалось, в самом начале тренировки Коуши поговорил с тренером Укаем, вызвавшись в одиночку отрабатывать прием. В нагрузку ему велели присматривать за Хинатой и Энношитой, конечно, но это было еще не самое страшное сочетание. Энношита был совсем самостоятельным и в помощи не нуждался, а у Хинаты с этими упражнениями до сих пор было настолько плохо, что особенной экспертной помощи тут не требовалось. Под звонкие “БАМ” и “БАХ” Коуши выяснил, что вечером в Сендай по семейным делам приезжает Кенма-кун из Некомы, и все выходные Хината планирует провести с другом. Коуши посоветовал ему пригласить того на вечернюю тренировку, про себя отметив, что надо бы обговорить этот момент с Укаем, и мелкий был так рад, что только и оставалось следить, чтобы он по привычке не начал вколачивать мячи в пол, а не наоборот.

Краем глаза Коуши то и дело поглядывал на успехи Даичи, которому сегодня предстояла тренировка тройками с Танакой и Цукишимой. Разнимать это взрывоопасное сочетание никогда не было самым любимым занятием Коуши, поэтому, хоть это было нехорошо с его стороны, где-то глубоко в душе он был даже рад неожиданному спасению. Не прошло еще и половины тренировки, а Даичи уже весь взмок и выглядел готовым убить следующего, кто раскроет рот. 

Смотреть на себя так со стороны оказалось легче, чем когда они были с Даичи одни в комнате. Коуши отметил забавно дергающийся чуб светлых волос у него на макушке, когда он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уследить за разразившейся между игроками перепалкой, решительно скрещенные на груди руки — типичный жест Даичи, как он гневно остудил своих подопечных парой тяжелых фраз. Цукишима с Танакой недоуменно переглянулись, не ожидая подобной вспышки от “Суги-сана”, но тем не менее послушно вернулись обратно на позиции. Коуши, конечно, не одобрял вспышки гнева, которым был подвержен Даичи, но такая встряска могла в дальнейшем пойти Коуши на пользу в его отношениях со скандальной парочкой. Пускай боятся.

Даичи раздраженно провел ладонью по затылку и отдернул руку, когда вместо привычного ежика наткнулся на растрепанные волосы Коуши. Забылся, видимо. Рука так и осталась висеть в воздухе. Он поймал глазами взгляд Коуши и виновато пожал плечами, мол, прости, что порчу тебе отношения с кохаями. А потом он поднял руку обратно к голове и погладил себя по волосам, вроде как приглаживая растрепавшиеся вихры. Жест со стороны все равно вышел странный, слишком нежный и аккуратный, но Коуши отлично представил картинку, что это Даичи его, Коуши, так гладит по волосам. Дыхание перехватило, и пришлось снова краснеть.

— Сугавара-сан сегодня не в духе, аж рычит, как дракон, — пошутил незаметно подошедший к Коуши со спины Энношита. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — прикинулся дурачком Коуши. Под проницательным взглядом Энношиты ему стало неуютно, и он отвел глаза. Они с Даичи никогда особо не афишировали свой интерес, но рассчитывать на то, что все, с кем они общаются, полные слепцы, тоже не приходилось. По крайней мере, до сих пор все более-менее тактично молчали. Интересно, как эти игры в гляделки, вздохи и сердечки выглядят со стороны с поправкой на то, что они поменялись телами? Такое же идиотское выражение лица сейчас у Даичи, как обычно выглядит Коуши, когда на него смотрит? Что-то изменилось? Или взгляд влюбленной кошки смотрится одинаково, на чье лицо его не прилепи? 

— Наверное, это я на него так плохо влияю, ха-ха, — предположил он, положив руку на затылок. Черт, как там Даичи это делает? Энношита продолжил смотреть на него таким ровным и спокойным взглядом, что Коуши на секунду решил, что тот видит их с Даичи насквозь и все сразу понял, стоило им сегодня только появиться в школе. Но потом наваждение спало, и перед Коуши снова стоял обычный японский школьник.

Энношита загадочно улыбнулся и показал ему большой палец, а потом отвернулся обратно к своему мячу и приседаниям. Коуши остался стоять в недоумении, так и не поняв, то ли это их сейчас так благословили, то ли Энношита и правда что-то знает про обмен телами и просто молчит.

Утренняя тренировка закончилась, оставив Коуши в еще более растрепанных чувствах и без единого ответа, а Даичи получил мягкий (на первый раз) выговор за то, что Коуши, будучи на его месте, филонил на занятиях.

***

Коуши всегда смешило, что самые важные события в их школе происходили в районе туалета. Просто “место встречи изменить нельзя” какое-то. Ничего странного, что в конце занятий, зачитавшись твиттером, он не посмотрел, куда идет, и столкнулся с Даичи в дверях именно этого поистине магического места. При взгляде на Коуши лицо Даичи (в смысле, конечно, технически это все еще было лицо Коуши, вот только привыкать к подобному состоянию вещей не хотелось) приобрело нерешительное и мятежное выражение. Ему, вроде, и хотелось по привычке улыбнуться, а глазки-то уже подозрительно забегали. На его лбу будто крупными буквами читалось “это не я, я ничего не видел”.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — предсказуемо озвучил Даичи.

Коуши рассмеялся. Для себя все волнения о всякой паранормальщине и обмене телами он оставил на вечер, сейчас он просто был рад компании своего лучшего друга и бойфренда. Он только смутно понимал, в чем состояла проблема Даичи, но поговорить все равно стоило. Если так разобраться, еще только вчера они начали встречаться и по идее сегодняшний день должны были провести, витая в облаках, как всякие уважающие себя влюбленные подростки, кем они, собственно, и являлись, но их странная проблема из жанра научной фантастики спутала все карты.

Большие планы у Коуши были и на выходные. Его родители оба работали сменами два через два и частенько не бывали дома в субботу-воскресенье. Воспользоваться случаем перевести их отношения в более горизонтальную плоскость не терпелось обоим, и это был предварительный план Коуши, за который вчера Даичи голосовал положительно. Сегодня же задумываться о том, как и, главное, в каком состоянии они проведут выходные, было неловко.

Хотя, Коуши всегда старался мыслить оптимистично, успокаивает хотя бы то, что они в любом случае же будут вместе, верно?

Легонько толкнув Даичи в грудь, он вошел следом за ним в туалет, перекрывая путь к отступлению. Даичи все-таки улыбнулся, слегка нервно облизал губы и сглотнул. Он не стал отступать далеко, практически прижавшись грудью и оставив совсем небольшое расстояние между их телами. Даичи потянулся вперед, чтобы закрыть за ними дверь, намеренно задев плечом руку Коуши.

Отпускать его куда-то дальше Коуши не собирался. Я тебе поймал, теперь ты мой, думал он. Их губы как-то сами нашли друг друга. Коуши так нравилось, что они были почти одного роста, не нужно было тянуться куда-то за поцелуем. Даичи всегда был здесь, рядом, стоило только протянуть руку или обернуться на знакомый голос. Кроме шуток, широкая спина Даичи и вправду была одной из самых постоянных точек опоры в жизни Коуши, с ним никогда не было страшно выбирать университет, готовиться к Национальным или мечтать о, чем черт не шутит, долгом совместном будущем. Неважно, что окружающие всегда шутили над их близкими отношениями, как же, “скучная семейная пара” уже со школы! Коуши сжимал в руках ладони Даичи и думал, что в “и жили они долго и счастливо” нет решительно ничего скучного.

Мироздание, впрочем, еще ни разу не написало сказки со счастливым концом, не добавив в нее сперва ложку дегтя. Страстных объятий, о которых оба они так мечтали все это время, не вышло. Аут, мяч вне поля. Целоваться с самим собой было странно, даже если зажмурить глаза и выкинуть из головы все-все мысли, кроме Даичи, его улыбки, рук, плечей и так далее. Руки упорно идентифицировали плечи как плечи самого Коуши, а в голове упорно билась одна и та же глупая мысль, что это вообще-то его собственная слюна. Обидно что то, что утром казалось забавной и даже пикантной историей начала их отношений (Коуши от души воспользовался десятью минутами, отведенными ему в душе), на деле завело их в тупик. Чистой воды облом, как ни крути, хотя они честно потратили некоторое время на усердные попытки привыкнуть к новой ситуации и найти в ней особую остроту.

— Я даже переодевался после тренировки с закрытыми глазами, — неловко признался Даичи после, не выпуская, впрочем, его ладоней из рук. — Вроде, и ты, красивый такой, ух ты, а вроде, тебя все равно нет и, типа, сразу нельзя, разрешения не давали. Мелким извращенцем себя чувствую.

— А если б я разрешил?

— Все равно странно, — замялся Даичи, подбирая нужные слова. — Я же сам хотел, но без тебя не то, короче. 

В дверь нетерпеливо заколотили. Впуская внутрь нетерпеливого первокурсника, Коуши крепко-накрепко пообещал себе, что позволит внутреннему извращенцу Даичи проявить себя в полной мере, как только они найдут выход из сложившейся ситуации. И лучше бы поскорее.

***

Затащить Кенму-куна на вечернюю тренировку было под силу только такому неудержимому энтузиасту волейбола, как Хината. В этот раз в уговорах его поддержал Кагеяма, всегда нервно реагировавший на появление других связующих на горизонте, но сейчас изо всех сил державший себя в руках. В честь приезда гостя из Некомы Укай предлагал сыграть дружеский матч с постоянно меняющимися составами, так что игровой практике были рады все и атмосфера в клубе царила самая возбужденная.

— Ты еще хуже, чем Куроо, Шоё! — Коуши слышал угрюмый голос Кенмы-куна, пока они были все вместе в раздевалке. В ответ на это Хината принялся описывать, как будет весело, а Кагеяма — как полезно и поучительно это может стать для них обоих. Кенму, кажется, все устраивало, даже то, что к нытью его особо никто не прислушивался. Он относился к метаниям вокруг себя привычно и философски и не расставался с приставкой. 

Не упуская из виду беспокойных первогодок и их гостя, Коуши устроился завязывать кроссовки на скамейке рядышком с переодевающимся Даичи. Тот, очевидно, немного расслабился после их разговора, и теперь совершенно спокойно, несмотря на царящую вокруг суматоху, придвинулся к Коуши и прижался бедром к его бедру, привлекая внимание. 

— Что, тебе больше не нужно мое разрешение? — кокетливо поинтересовался Коуши, головой кивая на смятую в руках Даичи майку от тренировочной формы. Все еще не произнеся ни слова, Даичи в ответ только улыбнулся, зажмурил глаза и счастливо выдохнул, просовывая голову в воротник. Коуши помог ему расправить майку сзади, попутно пощекотав по полоске кожи на теплой спине между краем майки и поясом шорт (ничего странного в этом жесте не было, и нечего пялиться). Довольный вызванным вскриком, он нагнулся обратно к своим кроссовкам.

Кризиса, кажется, избежали.

Подняв голову, Коуши столкнулся взглядом со связующим из Токио. Кенма-кун загадочно и почти по-кошачьему (общаться с Некомой и избегать шуток про кошек было невозможно, откуда, собственно, появились все мемы с котиками в твиттере Даичи?) смотрел на них с Даичи и, кажется, даже не моргал. Коуши вспомнил, что Кенму-куна всегда невероятно ценили за проницательность и умение следить за людьми и обращать внимание на самые мельчайшие детали их поведения, и с опасением покосился в сторону Даичи. Тот, впрочем, в это время никакого подвоха явно не чувствовал и весело болтал с Энношитой по поводу последнего матча Сантори Санбердс против ФК Токио. То есть любимых команд Даичи. То, что он по-прежнему находился в теле Коуши, болевшего за Осака Сакаи, ни его, ни Энношиту, очевидно, не смущало.

Коуши откинул всякую надежду на то, что их тайна останется тайной хотя бы до конца этого вечера, махнул на все рукой и решил просто наслаждаться любимой игрой с друзьями.

***

Несмотря на запланированные на вечер волнения и тревоги по поводу обрушившегося на них сверхъестественного несчастья, по приходу домой (да благословенны будут родители, работающие в ночь с пятницы на субботу!) сил у Коуши и Даичи оставалось только на то, чтобы рухнуть на кровать. Восемь сетов восторженного волейбола с незнакомым связующим в команде, полной амбициозных игроков, желавших показать, что один круче другого, вымотали бы кого угодно. Коуши только и успевал следить то за Кенмой, то за Кагеямой, то за летевшим прямо на него мячом. Он привык слышать “Даичи, прими!” как что-то уверенное и надежное, но сегодня, кажется, не совсем смог поддержать репутацию своего капитана.

— Прости, Суга, я тебя, кажется, сегодня слегка опозорил, — пробормотал Даичи лицом в подушку.

Коуши повернулся на бок, чтобы получше его видеть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Кенма и Кагеяма, они прям монстры, — посмотрел на него Даичи. — Я за ними сегодня не успевал, кажется, подпортил твою репутацию перед соперником.

Коуши рассмеялся схожести их мыслей. 

— Будем считать это обманным маневром, ладно? В следующую нашу встречу я его непременно удивлю.

Даичи сонно улыбнулся и, скинув штаны, остался в трусах и майке, чтобы в таком виде забраться под одеяло и, кажется, сразу вырубиться. Коуши встал, чтобы последовать его примеру, про себя тихо посмеиваясь над тем, как спокойно и по-домашнему проходит их первая ночь вместе. Как будто и правда сто лет женаты! В таком случае, решил он, Даичи — его идеальный вариант. Невероятно горяч, явно любит Коуши и при этом настолько доверяет ему и никуда не торопится. Человек, с которым было так безопасно засыпать вместе, представлялся Коуши очень редкой находкой.

Выключив свет, он последний раз проверил перед сном твиттер. Метеорологи радостно рапортовали о закончившейся аномальной активности на поверхности Солнца и предлагали ознакомиться с рядом статей о возможных последствиях для человека. В список подписчиков добавился легко узнаваемый @kenma5_gamercat, который уже успел прислать ему личное сообщение с одной-единственной ссылкой без всякой подписи. Пройдя по ней, Коуши ничуть не удивился, увидев комикс о двух молодых людях, которые менялись телами, стоило им столкнуться или стукнуться лбами. Еще раз подумав о тесном мире и гениальных волейболистах, с которыми что только не случается, Коуши убрал под подушку телефон и придвинулся на кровати поближе к Даичи. Решив, что хуже все равно не будет, он обнял его покрепче и, уже практически во сне, прижался лбом к его лбу. Хуже его жизнь от этого и правда не стала.

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, о которой идет речь в тексте, - ["Ты для меня"](http://mintmanga.com/haikyuu___dj___cat_out_of_the_bag/vol4/2?mtr=1).


End file.
